My Home Is Where My Family Is
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: What would've happened if David was still a shepherd when he met Snow? Enchanted Forest Snowing AU
1. Trouble

Snow White bounced up and down on her (stolen) dark stallion. Like always, the Evil Queens incompetent black knights chased her through the woods. She always knew where she was going, even if it's as dark a night as this one, which isn't hard to believe, considering she was raised there. She ducked and turned and escaped by the skin of her teeth once more, though the Evil Queen will have to employ more knights; none of her current ones can catch her. Once she was sure the knights have given up and ridden back to tell the queen the unfortunate news, she slowed down and stopped.

She had been through these woods thousands of times over and never once encountered this quaint farm. A few sheep were in a fenced off area, but the fences were worn down and almost to the point of breaking. She scurried off to the barn with her horse trotting beside her. She took her around the back to hide her, and jumped through the window. A large pile of hay sat in the corner, and the barn was clean, possibly new. She grabbed a handful, tossed it out the window to the horse out back, and plopped herself down.

Snow woke up suddenly. She's never had a sleep like that in years. She stood up, shaking a bit. A sudden jolt of pain sprang up her leg. She pulled away the torn cloth to reveal a patch of frostbite covering almost all of her leg. Maybe it was colder than she thought it was. She sighed, pulling pieces of straw out of her hair.

She limped to an opening in the wood of the barn to find what must be the owners of the farm. A tall, muscled man and a short-grey haired woman had a cart full of wheat and crops, and a bag with some other goods. They trotted off somewhere, though the next village was one mile south, the direction they were headed. She caught herself staring at the man. He looked to be around his early twenties, with long blonde hair and a nicely built body.

As soon as they were out of sight, she sprinted as fast as she could to the cottage, hopping through another window. A freshly baked piece of bread lay on a small table in the centre of the room, along with a bowl of apples, a chunk of goat cheese, and a carrot. She took a giant bite out of a perfect, full apple and smothered the warm cheese onto a piece of bread. The bread didn't taste very good, but it would suffice. She still longed for something more to eat, but this would have to do. She walked up the stairs to find a green ring on a dresser, along with other minor trinkets, though still worth a hefty amount of copper. She swept it all into her tiny bag and went outside.

She found her horse and rode it to the troll bridge, which wasn't very far away, about an hours ride, to sell the jewelry. She returned and went inside for a snack.

Once finish3 and back outside, she looked over the farm once more. There was hill with wildflowers growing on top to the south, a barn and chicken coop to the west, and a small shed and a measly field of crops to the east. Today, the shepherd must've let the sheep roam, because they were spread out in front of the house. A small little lamb trotted up to her and butted his little head against her leg. She knelt down to pet it and heard a cart of sorts in the distance. Frightened, she bolted to the chicken coop, as that was the closest to the house, and sat in the corner away from the chickens.

Someone burst into the chicken coop pointing a pitchfork at her face. She removed her hood and the man looked confused.

"You're a girl?" He exclaimed. She grinned at him slyly, looking for something, anything, to hit him with, when her hands grasped a rock.

"Woman," she corrected, and hit him right across the face, leaving a small gash that trickled blood as she climbed out the window and to her horse. She grinned at him and rode back to the forest.

"I will always find you!" She heard him cry. She heard galloping behind her, and was soon taken off her horse, right into a trap, where she flew up and hung in a net. She thrashed around angrily.

"Aren't we lucky we've had this problem before? I told you, I will always find you," he said proudly. "No matter what you do, I will always find you." His face was definitely going to scar. The cut bled down his shirt.

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By _entrapping_ her?" She asked a sarcastically as she could.

"It's the only way to catch thieving and homeless scum."

"Aren't you a real charming shepherd," She muttered angrily.

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care. Charming suits you," She spat. He became amused at her growing anger. "Now cut me down. _Charming._"

"I'll release you, when you return the jewels you stole from my mother."

"Not the jewelry type," She said. Now he was the one who was growing angry, which gave her much joy.

"I noticed." He smirked, and all she ever wanted to in that moment was to slap the smirk right off his charming face.

"What is that supposed to mean, are you insulting me? You sure aren't a jewelry type either." She stared at his icy blue eyes through the ropes, and growled a bit.

"Quite right, my apologies, how dare I catch aspersions with the person who _robbed _me. Where are my jewels?" His face grew cold and hard, which sent shivers up her spine.

"I _sold _them," She smiled, and she couldn't be any more proud of that decision. He looked dumbfounded and a little stressed."

"What?"

"What do you care, it looks like your farm is doing great without those jewels, and I've heard that this farm, though rather small, is the richest in this kingdom." She stated resourcefully.

"First, how would you know that, second, among those jewels was a ring, the only jewelry my mother actually treasured, one that was supposed to be passed down to _me _to give to someone _deserving_. For proposal."

"Who's the unlucky lady?" She retorted.

"Nobody yet, but when I find her..." he trailed off.

"I know how life works. True Love? It doesn't exist. It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. Even with shepherds, it doesn't exist." She laughed. "There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss." She can tell he has had enough of her incessant bickering.

"Now this is what's going to happen." She peered down at him through a large hole in the rope somewhat mockingly. "I'm going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels, and then you're going to get my ring back."

"Why would I do that?" She asked. She was about to burst out laughing at how pathetic this is. How pathetic he is.

"Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are." he said ruefully . He had nothing on her, he had no idea who she was. He pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it, revealing her face and the crimes she has committed against the queen.

"Snow White." He said. Her face dropped. "Help me get my ring back or I turn you in to the queen's forces. And I have a feeling the Queen's not as...charming as I am?" He mused. She rolled her eyes and thought.

"Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your future fiancée." She found it funny, thinking he could _actually _find someone who could stand him. Then she grew sad, for some reason. He picked up the scythe he brought and quickly cut her down, her shouts filling the forest. For now, they will be partners in adventure, though she can guarantee he hasn't been two miles away from his house. This was going to be difficult.


	2. Adventure

They rode side by side to the troll bridge. It was about a 4-hour round trip ride, which did not help things along; they were silent the entire time, until Snow spoke up, asking for a drink of water. He agreed and they went the river, where she silently drank, and pushed him in. She grabbed her satchel of stuff and rode off without him, clutching her necklace filled with fairy dust.

He had no trouble getting out of the water, and was quick to jump back on the horse. She knew there was no stopping him. With a swift movement, he pulled the shepherds crook out of his belt (he had always forgotten it, so much that his mother sewed a small loop for it to go in.) And grabbed her arm, yanking sharply. She fell off the horse and rolled down into the ditch, headed straight for ravine.

His instincts set in and he once again, used the shepherds crook to somewhat catch her ankle. She dangled off the edge and hurriedly climbed up.

"You saved me," She said, astounded and gasping for air.

"It seemed like the honourable thing to do." He muttered. His eyes wondered over her and his eyes caught the necklace swinging around her neck.

"What's this? I thought you weren't the jewelry type."

"It's not jewelry, it's a weapon." He snatched the bottle off her neck and examined it closely.

"Don't! That's very dangerous. It's fairy dust."

"Fairy dust isn't a weapon."

"This is dark fairy dust. It turns the target into a form that is easily squashed," she muttered and lunged for the necklace.

"Why didn't you use it on me?"

"I'm saving it for someone special."

"Aaah the queen. Not sure she's going to like that."

"That's the point." She uttered, with a slight crack in her voice. She tied it back around her neck and stood up.

He swept his hair out of his face. She smiled softly at that and jumped back on the saddle, getting roped into taking him to the trolls once more. A half hour later, she jumped off her horse and instructed the same from him. It became harder to see where they were going, but she knew this was the spot.

"Why?" He asked.

"Trolls don't like horses." She answered, and shooed the horses away. They reached the toll bridge. He looked around cautiously.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They'll come." She assured him. She set out a stack of gold coins on the ledge and heard growling and stomping. Suddenly, they hopped onto the bridge, startling them both.

"What are you doing back here?" He growled. She stared into the first trolls cold, dead, lifeless looking eyes.

"I want to make another trade. I will give you all your money back for the ring. You can keep everything else." Charming looked around uncomfortably. The other trolls sniffed around him, staring him up and down, watching him. They stepped back. They all looked similar. They were ginormous creatures with greasy hair and tattered clothes. Their skin was a blueish hue, but he couldn't tell, it was much too dark to specify.

"Who is he," asked the troll, gesturing towards Charming.

"He's just a shepherd friend, you don't have to worry about him." The trolls nodded, obviously knowing he was a peasant. They made the trade and trekked home. It was at least ten at night when Snow heard something break behind her. She hopped off her horse and put a finger to her lips.

"I hear game. I'm hunting and you can't stop me, I haven't eaten well in weeks." He sighed and nodded, admiring her from afar. He felt a sweeping at his legs and he fell off his horse. Three black knights pushed him against a tree and covered his mouth, holding a sword to his neck. He tried yelling, but the one with the sword muttered.

"One sound out of you and your throat will be torn to _shreds."_ He complied and hoped Snow was far away from here. He heard a whizzing sound coming from his right and the sound of something piercing the knight holding his right shoulder. Another arrow to the second, and she stood about ten feet away from the third.

"Slit his throat and you'll wish you savoured your last sunrise." She was the truest form of badass, he thought. The knight turned to her and drew his sword menacingly at her.

"Snow White, just the girl we've been looking for."

She hit him square in the chest. she grinned proudly.

"You saved me." He said, as he clutched his arm.

"Not yet. Let me see that cut." She cleaned the cut with a drink from a flask and covered it in chewed up moss. It will do until they get back to the farm.

"Thank you." He said to her. She shrugged him off.

"It seemed like the honourable thing to do. And I got some deer meat!" He laughed and yawned. They finally made it back. She handed the ring over and he gave her the jewels the trolls gave back. Turns out, they were fair enough. She began trudging to her horse, when his mother elbowed him in the chest.

"Let her stay. I don't want her to spend another night in the cold forest, and I can see the way you look at her." She smiled knowingly. He looked at her sheepishly then grinned.

Snow was about to leave when Charming called out to her.

"Snow! Why don't you stay? At least until you're fed well enough, properly clothed for the winter, and well enough to be out in the woods." He pointed at her leg.

She limped to him and hugged him.

"Thank you. So much." She said. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"It seems like the honourable thing to do." He shrugged. She walked over to thank Ruth. Suddenly, she remembered the cut on his arm.

"Charming, your cut!" She exclaimed. Ruth gasped and Snow helped him into the house, though he waved her off. They properly bandaged it, then took care of Snow's frost burn. Ruth asked about the nickname, but they both just laughed.

"I'm afraid we don't have any room in the house, but would you be okay if you slept in the barn? I can go with you if you want." He offered. She nodded and they grabbed a handful of blankets. They made a corner of the barn into a fort, with apples and plums to munch on. Snow went outside to cook her meat over a fire, while they talked into the night. They slept soundly on the hay and blankets, and Snow felt at home, in a way. Out of place, but at the same time, home.


	3. BoPeep

**Thank you so much for the helpful advice/comments on my stories. I will try to make myself and my stories as good as they can be. :)**

The two of them woke up in a tangled mess of sheets, apple cores, and hay. A faint sound of galloping horses sounded outside the barn. They looked at each other and ran to see the commotion.

Bo peep rode in on her white carriage mockingly. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah, what have we here? A _girl_? Didn't think you could ever find anyone to tolerate you." She sneered. He rolled his eyes at her and gave her a small pouch of coins.

"Take your payment and _leave." _He growled back. She smirked and counted the change.

"I see I'm missing quite a bit of your money, care to hand it over?"

"We'll have it for you by next week."

"You see, I can't wait for next week, I need it now."

"I don't have it." Snow watched their heated exchange in silence.

"Well, then I'll have no problem taking your sheep."

"I will find a way to get you what I owe you."

"If it's not in the palm of my hand in three days, you're sheep are mine." She sauntered back to her carriage and rode away. He stalked back to the barn and grabbed a rusted sword.

"What are you doing," She asked.

"Standing up to her. I won't let her threaten my mother's and my farm. She needs to be stopped." She couldn't argue that.

"Do you have any experience with it?"

"Not in the slightest." He said beaming. She smiled back cheekily and they hopped onto their horses.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, mother," he called.

——————————-

Bo peep sat in a gazebo adorned with flowers when they rode in.

"Ah, yes, do you have my payment," She asked. He hopped off his horse and drew his sword.

"Not in the slightest." She drawee her sword in anticipation. Their swords swished and clattered. Snow sat on her horse. He needed to win on his own. She felt a sharp tug on her hood and fell off her horse. A brawny man held a sword to her neck. Charming stopped and looked to her. She grinned and he kept fighting. She manoeuvred her legs from under her and kick him with all his might, as David ran to her side and clocked him in the nose. He ran back to Bo and they dueled. They both swung at each other with all their might. Bo disarmed him and pushed him to the ground.

"Looks like you did lose," She said tiredly. She swung at his head, and Snow gasped. He rolled and her sword stuck in the wood of the gazebo. He ran for his sword and held it to her throat.

"Guess not," he said triumphantly. He dragged her to another gazebo post and tied her up with a purple ribbon. Snow marched over to him.

"You threaten my farm one more time and you won't live to see the next sundown." Snow blushed at his heroism. They walked back to their horses.

"You saved me," She said.

"It was the honourable thing to do." He quoted.

"But you said you've never wielded a sword."

"I just found it in myself to _save you."_ She laughed and swore she saw hearts encircle his head before slipping off her horse unconscious.

———————————

"Snow!" He shook her awake. He rode her on his horse, while trailing along hers, returning home. She blinked frantically and struggled to sit up.

"Hey, no, lie down. Get some rest. You had quite the fall there." He chuckled. She remembered her hitting her head on the way down off her horse when being attacked by the guard.

"Charming," she exclaimed excitedly. He grinned platonically and stroked her hair, while Ruth wiped her sweating forehead with a cloth.

"I can't beIieve you took on Bo. You did pretty great. Like a true hero."

"I guess I did pretty okay, huh?" Snow paused to take a sip of water.

"How am I here, I was on my horse…"

"And passed out. I rode you home on my horse and brought home yours," he assured. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. He laughed and held her while she slept.

In the night, he transferred her outside to their cozy sleeping area in the barn and drifted off beside her.

——————————-

Snow awoke with a searing headache and painful nausea. He dabbled cold water onto her forehead.

"Morning," She said lazily.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not good," She said, and proceeded to run outside to expel the small amount of food from her stomach. She wiped her mouth and went back inside.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." They lay in the barn the rest of the day, while Ruth promised to do David's chores for him; she was a great wing-woman. Once the dizziness subsided, she helped Charming with the chores, staring at him shyly and lovingly as he fed and herded sheep. He could tell she was watching him but let her enjoy the view, which she was very much doing.


	4. Wolfstime

Once they finished around the farm, he lay a blanket on top of the hill to watch the sunset while her head injury subsided, along with the symptoms.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, "I didn't know you hit your head until you passed out." She smiled shyly and noticed his hand beside her, almost touching but not quite. Her face pinkened at the thought. He saw her blush and smiled to himself.

A nice-but-a-little-awkward silence hung over them as they gazed at the setting sun. A small pond resides on the other side of the hill, teeming with wildlife. A small doe drank from the water in front of the extensive orange-ish scene behind it. The colours reflected onto the lakes surface and a small rabbit lounged around near the water. He noticed her watching the lake and spoke.

"That pond is where I would go to cool off during the summer. I spent my days splashing around while my mother watched. I would always splash her and she'd grin and splash right back," he murmured softly. She grinned at the thought of a tiny David swimming around the pond, playing with frogs, and bugs, and mud.

"My mom used to take me to this spring behind our ca- house. I would dip my toes in and make a flower crown for my mother and me. Our uh-friend, Johanna would teach me to make them. Hers had always looked so eleagant, fit for a princess, mine were fine, but my mother always appreciated the gift. That same year she passed on." She smiled softly and wistfully.

"I can't imagine…losing your mother. I'm so sorry."

"She didn't deserve to die. She was pure of heart and taught me everything I know about being kind." He chuckled.

"Kind like taking my mother's jewelry?" He joked. She punched him in the arm. He winced as she lay her head on the shoulder she punched.

——————————

Once Snow was feeling better, she started thinking.

"I think I'm going to go back to the forest. I thank you for sheltering me this past week, but I'm afraid my home is out there," she said. He was taken aback and a little heartbroken, but hid it well.

"I'm glad I could become acquainted with you." He replied. She grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything, and tell Ruth thanks too."

And if I need you?" He asked.

"You'll find me."

"Always."

"I almost believe that, _Prince Charming,_" she said ruefully but with her grin still shining. Her smile could only make him feel happy, but this time, it was a nostalgic happiness.

"_Prince _Charming now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Anyone who can fight like you did is Prince-worthy." She turned and trudged away, pulling her horse behind her. He was walking away, back to their cottage when she looked back at him, then turning to venture into her home; the woods, where she would go back to her old life.

——————————

Her life fell back into her old routine. She loved it, it gave what little order she could apply to her life, but now? She hated it without the…unexpectedness that Charming gave it.

She trudged through the first snowfall of the season, yet it was only early November. Maybe she should've stayed at the farm until everything warmed up. That didn't matter anyways, she was on her way to Red's cottage in the village northwest of the farm. It would be a two days ride, but she'll be fine.

As the night grew colder and the wind nipped at her porcelain skin and cheeks, she rested on a large log and started to build a fire.

She heard a small howl in the distance and made nothing of it. Then, as her fire blazed, the wolf's sound grew closer. She looked up at the full moon and laughed. _God, I'm stupid,_ she thought as she could see a pair of eyes reflecting the light the fire gave off. She almost missed them and yelped when she found them. Surely it can't be Red, she was a day's ride from the village.

The wolf grew closer, showing all of it's furry face in the light. It wasn't Red, this wolf was pure white. It stared at her as the wolf stalked around the fire, licking it's lips. It stood in front of her passively, and, without warning, suddenly lunged at her.

She quickly drew her dagger from between her breasts and plunged it into the beast's throat, it's jaw latched onto her leg and she screamed. As the wolf lay bleeding on the ground, she removed his limp jaws from her leg, too scared to look down at the damage done. She drew her dagger out of it's neck and stabbed it twice more, to make sure.

She ignored the pain and focused more on getting a move on, she couldn't stay any longer; especially if she's now wounded. She snapped off a dead branch from a tree and lit it. She smothered her fire with piles of snow and slowly, hoisted herself onto her horse. She grimaced at the evident pain shooting up her thigh, but kicked her ankles into the horse's side.

By early morning, she found herself in front of Red's cabin. She would knock, but she was sure the two of them were sleeping. She sneaked around the side to find the window to Red's room. She knocked quietly and waited hesitantly.

The window swung open, and stood before her, a very tired Red with her dark curls flowing out her crimson hood.

"Red, I need your help," Snow begged, and showed her the torn leg attached to her body. Red gasped.

"Oh my god, what did you do?"

"A wolf attacked. I rode here for help, I was coming here anyway." She brushed her off, but she ran out of the room for granny. She climbed swiftly through the window, doing her best to ignore the obvious wound.

Granny rushed into the room with rolls of gauze and alcohol. She took one look and grimaced.

"You need a doctor, and I'm no doctor, we need to get you to Dr. Collins' right away." She rushed the girls out the door, but gave Snow a sturdy stick to walk with.

Thankfully, the local doctor was awake and more than willing to help them with their…_situation. _He opened his door wide and hid the sight from the woman in the kitchen, his wife. She grew green at the thought of blood in her living room, but kept to herself.

She lay on a white table with Red, Granny, and the doctor looming over her. She wriggled about nervously and winced as she felt her wound being poked and prodded.

"I'm not going to lie, this will hurt," he said, reaching for a brown bottle on a table to her left. He popped off the cork and poured it over the wound.

She let out a blood-curling, piercing, shrill scream and got dizzy. She moaned and groaned and grunted. She almost passed out from the pain, but just like that, it was gone.

"You did great," he lied, grabbing a pack of bandages off the table and wrapping them round her leg.

"Now, you need strict bed rest for a while, but it wasn't super deep, just over an area with heavy blood flow. It should heal perfectly fine if you take it easy and don't take off the bandages, though the bite will definitely scar." She nodded and took a pair of crutches from him.

———————

**I can't say this enough, thank you so much for the comments/reviews, they mean so much to me, and it's nice to know that someone is reading my stories. Thank you, as always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. And Then There Were Two…

**Thank you so much for the comments and reviews, I can't stress this enough, they mean so much to me. **

**For clarification, Snow is not pregnant yet. She had thrown up and was bed-ridden because of her head injury falling off her horse during the battle with Bo Peep, Snow and Charming have not had any *Romantic* relations yet, but it will come in due time. I'm sorry if any of the wording of things got people confused, but the tangled sheets just meant that it was a "sleepover" deal, and I'm sorry for getting everyone's hopes up. I'm not too sure where this story is going, but a comment has made me rethink where I want this story in the long run.**

**I never plan any of my fanfics, I just base them all off of the general ideas I have, so this is going to be a little different from what I was doing with the story, but I hope it is still enjoyable.**

**I'm sorry, I'm rambling, as always, I hope you enjoy. **

Mary Margaret lay in Red's bed for the duration of the day. She hated laying injured in bed, especially after her concussion.

Her leg was doing fine, but it had settled between a dull ache and a stabbing ache.

Ruby had ran in through her bedroom and found Snow reading a book. Red panted and wiped her forehead.

"Was it a Werewolf?" She said hurriedly. Snow looked up from her book with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"A werewolf. Was it a wolf or Werewolf that bit you."

"I don't know, I couldn't tell. Why is that important? It's dead now."

"If a werewolf bites it's survivors, the chance of them turning are _very _likely."

"How likely, exactly?"

"About a 95 percent chance." Snow gasped at her musings. She took in the thought of being a part time wolf.

"I can't be a werewolf, David wouldn't want a wolf, I couldn't do it, I could _kill_ people, I could kill _him," _she gasped.

"I can chain you to a tree, like with Peter. I'll wear my cloak. If you don't turn, then we got off lucky, but if he got anywhere near your veins, we could be in trouble," Red informed. Snow sighed and collapsed to the bed.

"I can't handle this, I'm not as strong as you," Snow muttered.

"I didn't think I could do it either, but now I can, and you can too." Snow let a strangled cry escape her throat. Red layed down to hug her friend.

——————————

Snow leaned against a tall cedar tree, drained from her previous sobs. Red wound a heavy chain found the tree leniently, but padlocked it, just in case.

"Please don't leave me," whispered Snow. Red looked into her tearful hazel eyes and sighed.

"Never. I'll be here." Snow exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and waited patiently. She watched the moon rise into the sky. Ruby looked at her expectantly. Snow cocked her head to the side.

"By this time, I would have turned, I think you're off the hook." Red said. Snow laughed then stopped abruptly. Suddenly, a black and white wolf replaced her small figure. The wolf was almost all white, with a black stripe from her back to top of her head. The rest of her face was almost a blood-red, and her nose was also pitch black.

"Spoke too soon," Red sighed. The wolf standing in front of her snarled, barring a pair of razor sharp teeth at her. Cautiously, she removed her cloak and turned. The wolves looked at each other and Red came closer to Snow cautiously. Snow bowed her head to her and they somewhat curled up against each other in a puddle until the sun rose faintly. Snow woke up and pulled at the chains, finding a piece of hair on the chain and screamed. The hair was red.

"Oh my god, I killed someone," she screamed and sobbed. Red bolted upright.

"Shh, no, I was with you all night, you're fine. In wolf form, your face is naturally red." Snow laughed hysterically; she was in shock.

"So I'm a wolf, now, huh? Is this what you wanted for me, universe? To meet a man I so very adore and then turn me into a _werewolf?" _Snow screamed again and Red hurriedly undid the chains. Snow collapsed to the ground, shaking in uncontrollable sobs. Ruby cooed her and soon, she fell asleep, exhausted and broken down.

They returned to the cottage once she woke up, with Snow being half-carried by Red. Granny opened the door before they got inside.

"Where the hell have you been, young ladies?" She yelled from the porch. Ruby trudged through the snow and inside.

"You've got two werewolves to handle now," She muttered and pointed to the other girl as Snow collapsed to the ground, crying once more.

"Dear lord, when does it end?" She asked herself, then plopped down beside the two women. Granny removed Snow's bandages and found her wound, which the day before, was almost reaching bone, but now fully healed and, as the doctor said, scarred deeply. Snow rest her head on her knees, legs pulled in to her chest. Red rubbed her back.

"Hey, you can stay here and I can teach you how to be a wolf," she laughed. Snow looked up at her with red, puffy eyes and she nodded, not trusting her voice.

Granny boiled a pot of water over a fire, stirring and adding veggies and meat. They forced Snow a bite, which she didn't mind; the stew was amazing.

———————————

They prepared for another evening of Wolfstime, the last one of the month. Red loaned Snow her hood while she went without, as she knew how to control the wolf, thanks to her deceased mother. Snow lay in bed, shivering at the relentless cold outside, and huddled herself in a mountain of blankets. She heard something outside the window and suspended in mid air, a dove. He waddled about on the windowsill, waving his leg around. Snow untied the paper from it and shooed it away. The letter read,

_Dearest Snow, _

_I have not heard from you since our meeting and can only assume you found the adventure and happiness as you so desired. I must let you know, not a day goes by that I have not thought of you. I dearly hope that you stop by our farm at some time along your adventures. I will be awaiting your arrival. If you do come, that will show me that you feel the same, and we can be together forever. And if you don't, I will have my answer. _

She jumped giddily and stopped abruptly. What would he say? What would he think of her? She would ride off tommorow and find out, but first, she needed this wolf nightmare to be over, at least until next month.

———————————-

Snow's head throbbed as she woke to the hazy sunrise. Red sat beside her, stoking her hair.

"Morning," she whispered. Snow only smiled as she sat up.

"I read the letter you received." Snow blushed at her and Red laughed.

"You should go, just promise me you're back before Wolfstime, I need to teach you about being a wolf," she said, "and you need a shower, get the smell of blood off you." Mary Margaret gasped.

"From the wolf bite! The wolf bite," she reassured. She sighed and went around their house to a shed, housing a wooden bathtub with a rusted metal tap. She stripped and climbed into the Luke-warm water. She scrubbed the dirt, grime, and dried blood from her body.

———————————-

She bid farewell to Granny and Red and set off on her next adventure, to find her true love. She rode through the cold forest, twisting and turning through the thicket of trees. She avoided the path she took before, hoping she could dodge the wolf who made her one of them. She thought about that, still taking in the idea of now being part human, part wolf. She laughed silently to herself as she rode on.

She reached the clearing where the farm was and she saw him working with the sheep, sweeping his luscious blonde locks to the side. He stopped and dropped the pail of water he was holding.

"Snow!" He exclaimed, running to her and her horse. She stopped and jumped off. He pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her up and spinning her around. Snow could see Ruth watching from the window. He returned her to the ground and smiled her favourite smile, the one where his grin told her everything was alright, even if it isn't.

"You got my letter. Now we can be together," he said lovingly. He leaned in for the kiss, but she pushed him away.

"I need to tell you something first," she said, and dragged him to the hill, sitting on the snow.

"This is a bit of a _weird _situation, but…" she rolled up her leg to reveal her now healed wolf bite.

"I got this the day I left the farm," she muttered

"Four days ago? It looks like it was deep, it couldn't have healed that fast," he gasped.

"I know, but not in this circumstance. The wolf that bit me? He was a werewolf." He stared at her.

"I'm a werewolf," she said proudly, except for the breaking in her voice.


	6. Taking a Leap

**Oh my goodness, I cannot thank you enough for your support, this means a lot to me. Keep the reviews and comments coming and I will try and improve myself. Merry early Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and as always, I hope you enjoy! (I'm not sure if I'll upload anything on Christmas, but we'll see, depends on how tired I am, anyways, story!)**

"A werewolf." He repeated. She nodded quickly as he stared at her.

"How are you going to…not eat us," he asked.

"My friend, Red, also a werewolf, will teach me how to control it." She grinned despite his hesitation. "After that, it isn't a problem."

"Are you sure? This is going to change your lifestyle _drastically. _I don't want you in any uncomfortable or unfortunate situations._"_

"I'm sure. If you don't me anymore, it's completely understandable," she muttered.

"No," he said quickly. "I want you to stay."

"Really? I don't want kill any of your sheep or be a danger to you or your mother."

"You won't," he assured. She smiled lovingly at him, purely stunning him in her beauty. He leaned down to press his lips to her lightly. From the window, his mother smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled away, dragging her to the house to eat. He smiled dazedly the entire time while she blushed profusely. Ruth giggled at their lovesickness.

They basked in the early dream-like state of a newborn love. They went around everywhere. They swam in the swimming hole, ventured into the nearby forest where Snow reminisced in memories of wood-life, they held hands, they sat in fields of wildflowers, and enjoyed every bit of the adventure.

3 and a half weeks past and Snow had to leave. Ruth wished her luck and David kissed her goodbye and sent her off, after wanting to go with her. He lost that fight, of course.

Soon, she was back in the village, preparing for Wolfstime. Red took Snow to an underground cellar that once belonged to the royal family ruling the kingdom, but was now abandoned. They attached chains to wall for safety and secured the door shut. Next, she talked to her.

"Close your eyes," Red ordered. Snow obliged.

"To be able to control the wolf, you have to accept it as a part of you, not as a burden." Red kept talking and ordering her to imagine, think, and feel. Soon, the moon was at its highest peak, and snow opened her eyes to find her crouched on the ground, conscious. She looked down to her milky white paws and fell backwards in shock. Red laughed and removed her hood. She sank down to meet Snow's eyes and took off out the door.

She followed the shadow-black figure into the thick forest, where she jumped over logs and around trees. She watched her paws lunge forward and back as she ran. They neared a steep cliff, to which Red jumped across with ease. Snow stopped at the edge and looked down. She backed up and ran to the cliff. She soared over the empty abyss and landed on the ground. Snow couldn't believe it. She landed on the ground on the other side.

She didn't believe how free she felt, how being a wolf wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, though she never killed anyone before finding out. The beauty of the world around her was surreal. The wind whipping through her fur, the speed her legs were moving at, the thrill of just being a wolf. It was all so, magical.

As the sun peeked through the dark of night, they headed back to the bunker. They went inside and changed back. They lay panting on mountains of pillows, laughing, smiling, and panting.

"That was amazing, the speed, the power, the strength, I almost forgot this was a curse and not a freedom." Snow gasped through gulps of air.

"I know, right? I'm surprised you're able to learn that fast, but I can't say I'm shocked." Red commented. Snow laughed.

"I had the best teacher."

They headed back to the cottage where Granny cooked a breakfast large enough to feed a small village, knowing full well the appetite of one wolf, let alone two. They wolfed down their breakfast and Red sent her off to the woods.

Snow trotted along through the familiar forest around her. She spotted the ginormous log she called home for a short time, and a small maze of trees where she outran another batch of black knights.

David was strolling out of the chicken coop with a basket of eggs. Ten o'clock sharp, like clockwork. As soon as he spotted her riding along on her horse, he set his basket of eggs down and ran towards her. She jumped off her horse to return his coming embrace. He picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her passionately.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be back so soon, that was only one night of Wolfstime." He said.

"Let's just say I graduated wolf school earlier than expected. I can control myself, and boy does it feel good to be free. You can feel the wind running through your hair, and the adrenaline as you leap over _cliffs, _my experience so far has been great. As long as I don't kill anyone or any_thing_, I'll be fine." She stated.

"That's great," he exclaimed, "I'm sure you're famished, mother's making lunch."

"As a wolf, I can say I'm _always _starving," she laughed. He led her inside with his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Snow!" Ruth exclaimed from the kitchen," I didn't think you'd be back so _soon,_" she said, walking over to hug her.

"Long story short, I passed wolf school early," she laughed. They all laughed and settled down for lunch, Ruth making more for Snow.

"For tonight, I think we should chain me up, just in case it doesn't work. I can't hurt any of you or your livestock," Snow said.

"Whatever you wish, as long as you feel safe and comfortable." He mumbled back. She smiled and took his hand under the table.


	7. Losing Hope

**Thank you all so much for the support, it means a lot to me. If you have reviews/prompts, send 'em my way! And as always, I hope you enjoy!**

Charming began fastening chains to a wall in the barn loft, while Snow sat downstairs, readying herself.

"You're sure about this?" Ruth asked. Snow nodded.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, this is for the best." Ruth nodded. David ran down the stairs.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." He led her to a corner in the loft, surrounded by bales of hay.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her.

"No, you've already done so much for me." David noticed the setting sun from small cracks in between pieces of wood. He helped fasten her to the wall and waited in another corner, out of the chains reach.

"No, you should go, what if I escape," Snow objected.

"I'm not leaving you." As the moon rose, she transformed. He stared at her as she clawed at the chains.

"Snow," he said cautiously. She looked at him and barred her teeth.

"I know you're in there, you can get past it. I believe in you. It's me, Charming." He said. She ignored him and pulled at the restraints.

"I know you can see past the wolf, you are so strong, you can do many great things." He said. She ripped the chains right off the wall and stalked towards David.

"It's me," he whispered. He knelt down and looked straight into her emerald eyes, staring at her. He held his hand out in front of her nose. She stared back angrily, then her face softened. She pushed her nose against his hand.

"Snow!" He said. She jumped at him playfully and he wrapped his arms around her large body, holding her in a tight embrace. She led him down the stairs and to Ruth, where she smiled at her wolf form.

Snow made her way towards the little home she made for herself, with blankets and hay and pillows, David following behind.

"You're so beautiful,"he muttered, and Snow tried smiling, finding it hard in this form. He laughed and lay next to her, laying his head on her soft white fur.

They fell asleep like that, David's head resting on her abdomen, the steady inhales and exhales calming his mind.

When he awoke, she was human again, but in the same position as the wolf. He got up off the ground and began his chores.

She walks outside the barn to find him weeding the small field of crops, small enough to finish weeding within a day. She goes over silently to help him.

"Sleep well?" He asks casually, throwing dandelions and stray plants behind him.

"Definitely," she says, smiling. He can't help but return the smile.

Ruth calls them inside for breakfast, eggs and flapjacks.

Once they finish, it becomes an uneventful day of chores and talks and stolen kisses.

"You know, I had never seen a wolf until yesterday, but she was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen, and looked so much like you." He commented. Snow blushed at his remark.

"Skin as white as snow, hair as dark as ebony, and lips as red as blood, as my mother put it," she sighed exasperated."

"That's what the patch of red was." He muttered to himself, as he casually takes a bucket with a small amount of water left and splashes her. She pretends to be calm, but grabs the hose from beside er and squirts him. They continue on with their water fight until supper.

Once they finish eating, they began to get ready for bed and another Wolfstime, when yet another stomping of horse hooves sound outside. They glance at each other quickly and run outside to find black knights surrounding the house. Ruth is outside trying to talk peacefully with them.

"Where is Snow White," they order, drawing their swords at her. Snow looks up at the full moon and her eyes flash golden. She is on all fours as quick as a flash and sprinting for the knights. She takes care of them all, injuring but not yet killing, as they retreat from the vicious wolf, jumping on their horses to tell of the wolf they encountered.

_I could kill the Queen if I want to, _thought Snow darkly. Charming came up behind her and Ruth rushed to her.

"Thank you," said David, "for saving mother." Snow bowed her head down, nodding.

When Snow went to bed, she couldn't help but think.

_I can kill the Queen. No amount of magic could stop me, and I still have enough time to do so. _

As soon as Snow transformed, she saddled her horse and rode to the Queens castle, half a day's ride from the farm.

She rode through the forest and journeyed cross land, until she gazed upon the glory of the Queens castle. _This is it,_ she thought, _my time for revenge. Survival of the fittest. Nobody would know it was her, in fact, she was almost invisible. _

That is, until she got caught in pure daylight. She wasn't sure how, but she was seized by knights who must've been returning to the castle. The knights hurled her body into the dungeon cell. She tried everything to escape. Climbed the rock walls, shook the bars, anything.

A voice sounded from beside her.

"I tried that. These cells are impenetrable."

"Not for a wolf," she countered, and continued pulling at the bars. She felt something give, but nothing happened.

"Grumpy." He said.

"I'm not _grumpy, _I'm trying to get out." She said.

"No. My name; Grumpy."

"Well I'm Snow, and I'm trying to get out."

"You can't."he said, "I tried. Nothing worked."

"Well, I need to get out. My love is waiting for me. I can't die, not today." She muttered and sat down exasperated.

_Why the hell did I think this would work in the first place? _She thought. _Why would I kill the Queen if she still has a chance. _

"You didn't come here willingly, but you did," boomed the Queens voice from down the hall.

_Regina_ she thought.

"Not Regina, your _Queen." _She said.

"…how do you k ow what I'm thinking?" She asked. Regina laughed.

"Oh, just some silly potion with one of your _wolf fur._ Now I can hear and control your thoughts for…Three more hours." She said. Snow sighed in defeat.

"Why don't you just get this over with and kill me now?" She asked.

"Because I don't want you to die. Your precious Prince C_harming _will, though not much to say about the _prince."_

"He doesn't have to be a prince for me to love him." She said defiantly. Regina glared at her.

"And he doesn't have to be a prince to _break your heart _either, now does he," growled the Queen, "I will destroy you and your happiness if it is the _last _thing I do." She warned.

"You have the chance to kill me and you want to wait? Play with your food a little before eating? Why do that when you can just kill me."

"Because I don't want to destroy _just _you, I will destroy everyone who has ever loved you." And with that, she cackled and turned her back on Snow.

Grumpy sat silently in his cell, staring.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"She started herself a war." She muttered angrily.


	8. Into The Woods

**Thank you so much for the support, it means so much to me. This chapter may be a bit rushed, I'm trying to finish the chapter before the new year arrives, and I'll try and do the same with my other stories. If you have reviews, prompts, or feedback, I will gladly accept it. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Snow rattled the bars of her cage. It was almost night, and she had one more day left of Wolfstime. Red had said that after your first full week of Wolfstime, you're body will get used to the wolf inside you and "harness" it, and afterwards, you'll have full control on _when _you can transform, she just said it was compulsory during Wolfstime. As the sun began to set, Snow's eyes glowed it's golden colour before being on all fours.

Grumpy gasped at her form changed. His mouth hung open as she backed up to head-butt the cell door. It gave way, and she felt a sense of pride, as well as pain, when she found herself on the other side.

She jumped up to grab them from their place on the wall and slid them under the cell door, where Grumpy was still staring at her.

"You're a…wolf?"he asked puzzled. She nodded and walked towards the exit.

He followed her out the passageway, where they ran into Stealthy, Grumpy's rescuer. They made it to the courtyard unnoticed, until they found themselves surrounded by black knights. They each picked them off, and headed for the gates out of the castle.

David was waiting outside the castle, going in to rescue Snow, and together, they all ran, David on Snow's back, and the wolves following close behind. When they found refuge near the dwarves cottage, Snow let David off her back and ran. He followed her, but couldn't catch up.

"Snow!" He called. She stopped and turned back towards him, "why are you leaving?" She simply shook her head and ran off. He sighed and trudged back to the cottage.

She came back an hour later with twigs and leaves in her hair. He ran towards her and hugged her.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"When those knights had come to the farm, they took a sample of my fur, so the Queen could make a spell to, mind control me, I guess, that's why I went to kill the Queen, she told me. When we escaped, her spell still had an hour left to wear off, so I couldn't be around you when that happened." She explained. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed her with a fiery passion. The dwarves looked away.

"…so, how are you a wolf?" Doc asked. Snow laughed.

"It's a long story, but I got bit by a werewolf and lived, magic happens, and I'm a werewolf."

"Can you…control it or something?" Grumpy chimed in.

"Yes, but it takes practice."

"When do you turn?" Asked sleepy.

"Every Wolfstime, but this is my first, so after your first, you can turn whenever you please, you just _have _to turn every Wolfstime."

"I'm sorry," Grumpy said, "We've just never seen a werewolf before. You don't _seem _like a werewolf," Snow laughed.

"Well, we better be taking off, but thank you so much for helping us," Snow said. The dwarves nodded.

"Keep in touch," Grumpy said as they departed.

Snow turned back and David got onto her back once more. It took ten minutes from the dwarves to the farm, though it would normally take half a day on foot and an hour on horseback. Snow was feeling excited.

Once they got back, Ruth immediately rushed over to them. She hugged them both, then scolded Snow.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," she said. Snow nodded.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly, and Ruth laughed.

"You both just mean a lot to me." They both headed off to bed.

—————————

The queen paced back and forth in her bed chambers. She let Snow and C_harming _get away this time, but next time, they won't be so lucky. She grumbled as the knights standing at her door watched dumbfounded. In one swift motion with her hands, both their necks snapped.

"That little bitch," she yelled furiously. Her father came in and stepped past the knights lying dead on her floor.

"Calm down, Regina," he said.

"Me, calm down? That rugrat escaped, and with something we couldn't even _begin _to understand," She yelled. Her father nodded and left, it was best to leave her alone when Snow White bested her.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee," she yelled. In a poof of smoke, the little imp stood before her.

"Ah, Regina, to what do I owe this _displeasure," _he mocked_. _

"What do you know about _werewolves." _

——————————

_Snow ran as fast as she could, but nothing helped, they chased her and were literally right on her tail. She heard a small blast from behind her and found herself entangled in a large net. She struggled to get up, but the net was not ordinary, it was made of chains too heavy to get out of. She gave up and lay on the forest floor, where the Queen stood before her, holding a sort of net gun. She held out something, an apple. She changed forms and was now human, when Regina spoke. _

_"Eat this, or he dies," she threatened. Behind her, David struggled in the clutches of the Queen, being held by a series of vines. She bit into the Apple defiantly, as she felt herself drifting off into a deep slumber. Behind her, Charming yelled. _

Snow woke up sweating and breathing heavily. David was awake beside her, soothing her.

"Hey, you're okay," he consoled. She smiled between deep breaths and tried to speak.

"The Queen…held you ransom. I ate an apple so you didn't die," she breathed. Her hugged her tight.

"I'm not going _anywhere,_ he whispered, kissing her lightly on the chin, making his way up to her lips.


	9. A Wolfs Instincts

**Thank you so much for the support, I can't thank you all enough. If you have prompts/reviews, I'll gladly read them. As always, I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. I'm not sure where this story is going quite yet, so if you have ideas, I will definitely try them. **

Snow paced back and forth in the barn. Charming watched her with tempted eyes.

"I need to leave," she muttered to herself.

"_Leave_? Snow, I'm not letting you do that again, the last time you did that, you came back as a werewolf," he reasoned.

"You aren't safe with me around. For all I know, her knights could be leading her _here; _I can't risk you being taken because of a mistake _I _made. I'm going to leave, until I know she isn't near you. This is for _your _own good." Charming sighed.

"I can't live without you here, I would risk my life for you," he said.

"I'm not leaving you, I'll come back once you're safe," she told him. She knelt down in front of him and held his head in her hands and kissed him passionately, tackling him playfully. They laughed and she tried to get up off him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

——————————

Snow began packing her bag. For the second time since meeting him, she was leaving.

"I'll always find you," he murmured.

"I almost believe that," she repeated jokingly.

"You really should, be safe," he said, kissing her. She hugged Ruth, transformed, and went on her way.

She seeked refuge with the dwarves in their cottage. And it all worked out. They had a spare room for her to stay in, and while they were out mining fairy dust, she cooked and cleaned for them, which kept her busy, having eight big brother-like figures.

She even found time to go outside, practice her already perfect aim in archery, take up hobbies like knitting, and go riding. But distracted as she may be, she couldn't stop thinking if he's doing okay.

The dwarves had come home from the mines to find Snow sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"Snow, are you okay?" Grumpy asked. Snow lifted her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were home, I'll get your supper," she said quietly. They could tell she had been crying;she couldn't hide her tear tracks from her eyes to her cheeks.

She set out baked potatoes, freshly caught deer meat, and carrots.

"How about you write David a letter tonight?" Doc suggested, "since you want to see how he's doing." Snow nodded.

"Good idea," she said. She ate slowly, not feeling the slightest bit hungry, but the dwarves made her; she hadn't eaten anything all day.

That night, she sat down on her bed to write him a simple note.

_Dearest Charming,_

_I'm just writing this to you to know if you are alright. Please write back as soon as you can. _

_Love,_

_Your Snow_

She called a bird over to her windowsill. She tied the small piece of paper to it and sent it off.

"Find him," she whipsered to it, unable to hide the desperation in her voice.

She had a fitful and restless sleep, if you could call it that. When she got out of bed, the dwarves had already left. She looked to the mirror to find Regina inside it.

"Ah, Snow, you're finally awake," she said impatiently. Snow sighed.

"What the hell do you want now," She grumbled.

"Oh, it's not what _I _want, it's what _you _want." The mirror replaced Regina in her bedchambers, to David, trapped in a cell, one that she was trapped in.

"Snow!" He called.

"Charming?"

"She ambushed our farm. Mother and I tried to stop them but there were too many of them. Mother's dead," he said with tears in his eyes. Snow fell to the ground.

"This is all my fault," she muttered angrily, but not at Regina or whoever killed her, at herself. David watched her sob.

"This isn't your fault," he told her. Regina laughed in the background.

"Oh, but it _is," _she cackled, "she dragged you into her _messy life_, and now you're here."

Regina took her mirror and looked to Snow.

"If you want your measly shepherd back, I request a parlay." Snow looked at her with confusion,"you meet me, with no weapons, no backup, and we talk."

"Where do you want to meet?" She asked.

"Where it all started." With that, she found herself staring at her own reflection. She teared up once more.

She ran outside and quickly transformed. She had run out of options.

——————————

When she arrived, Regina was pacing back and forth in the stables where she first saw Regina and Daniel, the man who ran away. She slunk inside and barred her teeth.

"Out of wolf form," she growled. Snow changed abruptly, "follow me." She followed her up the hill she rode down so many years ago.

"Is this?"

"…A grave. Daniels grave," She said wistfully. Snow could here a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Daniel," she whispered softly, remembering everything,"but I thought…"

"He ran away? I told you that to spare your feelings, out of…kindness. But he died because of you."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, but nothing can change what happened," she said mysteriously, "What you did, you promised to keep my secret. You promised, but you lied," she said pained.

"I was very young, and your mother…"

"Ripped his _heart _out, because of _you. _Because you couldn't listen to me._"_

"You took my father, haven't we both suffered enough?" Snow said.

"No." Regina reached into a leather pouch.

"What is that?" She asked fearfully.

"It's just a morsel." Snow glared at her with every ounce of hate she could muster, "Did you know that Apples stand for health and wisdom?" Regina asked.

"So why do I get the feeling that that one might kill me," Snow retorted.

"It won't kill you, what it will do is far worse. Your body will be your _tomb,_ and you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets."

"You're going to force me to eat it," Snow predicted. Regina laughed softly.

"Of course not,it wouldn't work anyway. The choice is _yours,_" she held the apple in between them,"it must be taken willingly."

"And _why _would I do that?"

"Because if you refuse the apple, you're shepherd, you're _charming, _will be _killed,"_ she growled.

"No," Snow said, on the brink of crying.

"As I said, the choice is yours."

"Kale that Apple and he _lives?" _Snow confirmed. Regina didn't meet her eyes.

"That's the deal you want to make?"

"With all my _heart,"_ she said. Snow gently plucked the apple from her hand.

"Then congratulations," she whipsered, "you've _won." _She took a big, final defiant bite from the apple and softly chewed, as the queen grinned.

From inside his cell, David awoke, feeling pain.

Snow watched Regina as she began to feel ill. Regina continued smiling, but all Snow could feel for the woman was empathy. A tear rolled down her cheek. She fell to the ground gracefully as the Queen smiled victoriously.

David doubled over in pain as snow laid her hand on the ground, apple in hand.

"Snow," he muttered to himself. He ran up to the cell bars.

"What have you done to her!" He yelled,"what have you _done!" _The apple rolled out of her hand and down hill they were on top of. The queen smiled, but realized she didn't have any purpose. She left Snow next to Daniels grave. _This is what you deserve, _she thought. David continued rattling the cell door, to no avail.


	10. Not Your Typical Prince

**First of all, thank you all so much, I'm so excited to write my tenth chapter for one of my favourite fanfictions! If you have any reviews/prompts, I will gladly take them. As always, I hope you all enjoy!**

David broke down in his cell, drowing in sorrow. He sank to his knees and shook the iron bars once more, to no avail.

——————————

The dwarves trudged inside from the mines. Sadly, work hadn't been any easier, even knowing that supper was ready at home.

"Where's Snow?" Sleepy asked the group between yawns. They all shrugged and searched for her. Grumpy stumbled upon a handwritten note on the kitchen table.

"Dwarves!" He said. They all bolted to Grumpy. Who read the letter out to them. A silence befell them.

"Call Red and Granny. Boys, we're going on a rescue mission." They all gripped their axes tightly at the thought of the Queen laying a finger on their almost-sister.

——————————

Red was washing clothes outside when she heard 16 feet trudging in the snow towards her.

"Dwarves," she regarded politely, "what can I do for you?"

"Snow agreed to a meeting with Regina, without weapons. We're going to rescue her." she growled silently and her eyes flashed golden.

——————————

Red was able to sniff out the faint woodsy smell of Snow, as they didn't know where the stables were. Once they reached the stables, Red sprinted towards the milky pale figure laying on the hill. The dwarves followed right behind her.

Red shrieked as she saw Snow's lifeless-looking body shrouded in grass and stray weeds. She held her dagger up to her nose, but they arrived too late.

"She's dead,' she muttered softly. The dwarves crowded around Snow and removed their hats. Tears trickled down their rosy cheeks.

"We should try and honour her properly," Doc muttered. The rest nodded.

"We'll build a coffin for her." Bashful muttered.

"In the forest. The forest basically raised her," Red said, before letting out a choke sob.

——————————

Regina glided down the stairs and to her dungeon, where an exasperated shepherd sat, bested by his own stamina. Regina cackled.

"As Snow promised, you're free to go," she grumbled to charming, before opening the cell with magic.

"What have you done," he muttered darkly.

"I put her in an eternal slumber, filled with nothing but her own regrets and mistakes." She explained slowly. He grimaced and shot up at her, lunging for her neck.

"Imbecile," she said humoured, and threw him against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. He fell to the ground and clutched his chest. She poofed out of the confined rock walls of her dungeon, leaving Charming alone.

"I will find you, Snow, I'll always find you."

——————————

He stumbled out of the castle gates and began trekking into the Infinite Forest, properly named. After wandering around aimlessly, he collapsed onto a wood stump, defeated.

"Now, Charming, why aren't you out finding you're _true love?_" Rumpelstiltskin mocked from behind. David grumbled.

"Unless you're going to help me, I want you out of my sight, beast." He drew his sword and swung it at him. Rumpelstiltskin drew his own and countered his attack. They fought in time with each other, the dodging and moving an intricate dance, only a skilled warrior could master. Thankfully, he had Snow to show him.

"Oh, but I _am _here to help you. As long as you do something for _me_." David fell silent, and heard only the clanking of swords. He stopped, then suddenly ran at him with full force. The man easily pushed him to the ground and held his sword to his neck.

"What's your price," he sighed. The man above him laughed heartily.

"I need you to do a favour for me. There's something I need you to hide. See this capsule? You merely need to put this into a dragon's mouth and make it ingest it, and you get your _sweetheart _back."

"Lead the way," David sighed. In a puff of smoke, he was on a cliff, overlooking a castle in the distance, surrounded by a large moat. The castle was situated on an island in the middle of the water.

"Now, be the hero Snow trained you to be, or whatever you do," he ordered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say...I'm invested in your future." With that, David advanced to the abandoned gates. It was surprisingly quiet in a castle as big as this.

He found his way into an empty corridor, that led to the throne room. He heard footsteps and quickly ducked behind a wall near to the throne.

A lean woman waltzed her way to the throne. Her outfit was purple and she wore a headpiece; it looked like a tiara, but not quite. It was purely and embedded with jewels. She held a black sceptre in her hands, with a dragon at the end. She sat down in her throne and looked around. He snuck up behind her stealthily an held his sword to her throat.

"Where is the beast that reigns over this castle," he demanded, coming out from behind her. She drew her hand up and flicked her wrist. He flew backwards, flying in the air and landing sharply on the castle floor.

"That would be me," she said jeeringly,"but, beast is so harsh. I prefer Maleficent." He glanced down at the package in his hands.

"I'm gonna need a smaller egg," he muttered.

"Such a shame, so handsome, even for a poor shepherd." He got to his feet as she huffed air to her hands. Around him, candles from the rusty chandeliers were blown out. He turned and watched in awe. And just like that, she disappeared. He swung his sword around himself, as she laughed at him.

"Show yourself, witch." Behind him, the ferocious growl of a colossal dragon rose from in front of the throne. She began spitting fire around herself, as he backed up from her vicinity. He took off running through the pillars and small pathways surrounding the room, and just escaped her fiery breath by sliding. He hid behind the pillar. Glancing around the room, his eyes happened on a set of stairs. He outran maleficent by a hair and tackled the dragon.

He swung around on it's neck and hung for dear life. Finally, he was able to insert the egg. Screeching, the dragon flung him across the room. He landed on his feet and charged to the main halls and swiftly opened the heavy door. He shut it hastily and tried to steady his breath.

He found Rumpelstiltskin sitting on the shoreline of the moat. He came back empty handed, which pleased rumple.

"How do I know you didn't ditch it?"

"You can see the future, can't you?" Rumple nodded and gave him his ring back.

"Hey, why'd you-"

"Doesn't matter. I enchanted this ring. Where you love lies, it will lead the way." Rumple had accumulated a horse as well, and handed over the reins.

"One more thing," Rumple added, and in a flash, he was dressed in a handsome suit, fit for a prince.

"Why do clothes matter?"

"Because you need to save your princess, dearie. Now go." He ordered, shooeing him and the horse away. And just like that, Rumple disappeared once more.


	11. Another Happy Beginning

**FI'm trying to continue this story for as long as I can, so if you have prompts/reviews send them. I also want your guy's opinion on if I should add smutty scenes, so let me know. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

David urged his horse to run faster. He held the glowing ring on his finger, facing him. He looked down and saw the light dimmer. He stopped the horse and turned, finding the glow. Bolting along an almost-hidden path, it began to snow lightly.

He found himself at a highly secluded part of the Infinite Forest. Red and the dwarves were all huddled around what looked like a log, crying.

As he got closer, he noticed a glass lid. A coffin with his beloved laying inside, the life drained from her porcelain face.

"You're too late," Doc informed. David felt his entire life smash under the Evil Queen's high heels. He sank down to the ground and cried.

"Just let me say goodbye," he bargained. They nodded and lifted the glass.

Her face was stunning; her cheeks were especially rosy against her milky skin in the snowing scenery, and her face was forever in a state of peace and beauty.

He leant over the sides of the coffin to kiss her softly.

She gasped faintly and her body began to stir in the cramped coffin. Her eyes fluttered open and laid eyes on her shepherd come to rescue her. He smiled and blinked back tears.

"You found me," she said quietly.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No, but he coffin _did _give me pause." He laughed blissfully and kissed her once more. Around her, the dwarves were happy to see their sister safe once more.

——————————

Charming led Snow to the beach near her previous resting place and she placed her arm in his. They walked down the shoreline happily as they relaxed.

"So, why are you dressed like that," snow questioned. He laughed.

"Long story short, I fought a dragon so that Rumpelstiltskin could take me to you. He dressed me in _this _little number before sending me off." He said. She laughed but looked at him skeptically.

"You fought a _dragon?_"

"Not exactly, I just had to put an egg in a dragon." She looked shocked, "not an actual egg, just a capsule." She giggled.

"Good. I'm glad you're safe."

"And I you." Again, a silence befell them. They stopped to sit on a large rock on the beach overlooking the ocean.

"I have something to ask you," he said. She looked at him dubiously. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and knew down in front of her.

"This is the ring that led me to you, it led me to you, my true love. Even before all this happened, this ring had followed love, and that is exactly how I found you, entangled in a net having sold this to a group of trolls on a bridge." She laughed at the memory,"so Snow White, will you marry me?"

She slid the ring onto her finger, grinning with tears brimming her eyes.

"What do you think," she murmured. He grinned and lifted her up, kissing her breathless and ferociously. He set her down on the sand and she looked up at him daringly.

"I wanna take back my kingdom from the Evil Queen. As long as you want to with me."

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, if this is what you want, I will be there until the end." She smiled and kissed him once more.

"Let's go, I'm sure the dwarves will be looking for us."

—————Two Months Later—————

The army of abandoned or spared knights was significantly large, just falling short of the Queens army, but trained to be merciless, skilled warriors, she even had help to train any new recruits, their two most strong soldiers, Lancelot and Mulan. They were just needing to plan the attack.

"We should attack when they are in the middle of a battle with another kingdom, tensions are high between Regina's and Mida's kingdom, and there is talk of war. If we strike then, they will be caught off guard," a knight they spared from Regina's army chimed in during their planning session. Snow listened intently.

"We might not be able to wait for a war, and what would happen if they didn't even fight?" Snow asked. He thought. Proposal after proposal, and they still didn't have any luck.

"What if we have bait. We could send Snow off into the woods near the castle to bait them, and when the knights inevitable come for her, we strike, then raid the castle?" Charming thought and looked to his fiancée

"Let's try that," Snow decided. Mulan grinned proudly at her new friend, Lancelot, as both a friendly competition and friendship blossomed. He rolled his eyes and followed everyone out of the tent and back to their own.

It was soon only Snow and Charming left in the tent.

"I love you," he said.

"I know. You keep me around for this, I'm smart," she said laughing. He chuckled and whispered into her hair.

"I keep you around for _other things."_ She shivered and grinned widely.

They made their way to their tent, where once the flap was closed on the entrance, Charming worshipped her, kissing her nose, neck, cheeks, temples, and every other inch of skin he could find. She sighed.

"Charming…" she warned.

"I know, don't worry, we won't do that until we'd married. I'm just getting a demo." She laughed and held his hair as he continued kissing her creamy skin, slowly making his way to her lips.

Once he finally kissed her mouth, he tasted something sweet on her, berries. His tongue invaded her mouth as he tried to get every last taste of the sweet blackberries. She pulled back and caught her breath.

"Goodnight, Charming," She teased. He sighed and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, my princess," he whispered to her sleepily before snuggling closer to her body.


	12. Somewhere Nice

**If you have any reviews or requests, they always help me. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. if you guys have any requests for this, I'll take them, but if not, the next chapter will be the end. **

"What if we went back to the farm," Snow asked mildly,"I know it's where you truly belong, and I think we could make a future of it."

"You would want to," David asked solemnly. Snow nodded.

"I would do anything as long as you were by my side." He grinned and kissed her tenderly in the privacy of their tent.

"Should we just…call it off then? The war?"

"I guess we should," she uttered.

The next morning, they gathered their small army and broke the news that they would back down. Everyone took it soberly, but she could tell the dwarves had opinions on what they were doing.

"What if we got married first? Make it more special," Snow asked. Thankfully, they knew just who to turn to.

"Lancelot," Charming called. The burly knight turned around and followed them after motioning towards them.

"I don't suppose a disgraced knight of the round table could marry us?" Snow asked demurely.

"Of course I can. Where would you like it?" The two looked and knew exactly where they wanted it.

After a short ride, they came across the fallen trap, to which Snow first talked to Charming, and began their deep tumble into love. Charming handed her a fresh bouquet of flowers and ran his hands through his newly trimmed hair nervously.

"In my kingdom, there is legend of a cup that has the power to grant eternal life, and so may the love between you always be strong, true, and eternal." Lancelot poured water from his water flask into a cup. He handed it to Snow and she drank, looking into David's eyes with every ounce of love she had for him.

She handed it to charming, who also drank. He wondered, if only his mother could be there with him, but he was sure she was watching from somewhere.

Snow swept David into a kiss, tender and soft, but reciprocating all the raw passion between them. He looked down to the ring on his lovers finger and kissed it.

——————————

Snow trotted back to the farm behind David's chestnut brown horse. As they were riding, she stopped and picked out snowbells, adding them to her bouquet in the satchel attached to her horse. David had picked a single violet for her and laced it into her hair.

"Beautiful," he had muttered, pecking her cheek gingerly. She knew he meant her and not the flower, and her heart felt like bursting. She knew she didn't deserve a man as pure and kind as he.

Night was closing in on them, the sun beginning to set behind a facade of pink and orange clouds. Charming pulled her to the swimming hole and removed his shoes, dipping his toes into the warm water.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you on a honeymoon, but hopefully, I can make up for it. There are some truly stunning scenery around here, if you know where to look." Snow grinned.

"I'm sure it will be a better honeymoon than I'd hoped for." She looked into his icy blue eyes as she began pulling off her clothing. His eyes widened and he faltered, but she only smiled tenderly.

"I thought we could go swimming," she whispered. He quickly undressed and held his now bare wife by the hips.

"You truly are beautiful," he muttered dazedly. She led him out into the shallow water and held her arms out for him, he picked her up and moved further into the water, entrancing them both in each other's eyes and their bodies. David set her down where the water was up to Snow's waist, and she ran her hands up and down David's chest seductively.

"We may not get much swimming done, Charming…"

"Thank god," he mumbled, kissing her intensely, lowering his hands below the water.

——————————

David was up early to do chores, so Snow slept in and made breakfast for him. 

It's funny how things change, Snow was first a princess, turned bandit, turned shepherd's wife (and possibly still a bandit, old habits die hard, as they say.) Snow thought she would never find her true love, she thought she would be stuck in a loveless marriage to some douche-y prince with bad intentions, ruling over a kingdom and having maids follow you around, helping you do things that you are perfectly capable of performing by yourself. 

Instead, she and David ave started their marriage off with a bang. They are hopelessly in love and Snow's happy to be working with him. Sure, she could get used to living on a farm, but she adapted to nature easily, so how hard could this be?

Charming came inside around nine for breakfast, and after they finished their pancakes, he led her outside. 

"Why, we've forgotten our most important part of our wedding," he answered briefly. She cocked an eyebrow as he opened the barn doors, and in the centre, the hay has been swept out of the centre. Lights hung from the ceilings gorgeously and the walls were decorated by strings of flowers. A soft music was playing in the back, on a gramophone. 

"Dance with me?" He held out his hand invitingly. She didn't hesitate to take it and lead him to the centre of the barn. It didn't smell like animal manure, it took on a mythical flowery scent. David spun her around, lifting, twirling, and dipping her. When the piano music faded softly, he dipped her and kissed her tentatively, not at all like last night. Snow grinned. 

"That was the best first dance I could've ever imagined," she breathed. He laughed and swept her back up. 

They didn't finish dancing after that, they waltzed until their feet hurt, in fact. David even played a jumpy song, to which he jokingly danced a jig, jumping up and down, clicking his heels, donning a cheeky smile. Snow could barely breath of laughter. 

——————————

David went to market with a small amount of silver in the hopes of selling his goods and buying. Snow stayed home and did chores. 

When he got back, he had an even bigger amount of money and a furry friend. 

"I named him Fin," David explained,"he was all alone in the streets. People were taking him and saying that stray dogs were slain, so I offered to keep him." Snow laughed and knelt to pet him. 

"You're lucky you're cute," Snow said to the dog gently. He licked her face and ran around the field. 

"Plus, I've heard that dogs are very good with sheep." She rolled her eyes. 

"Maybe _you're _lucky I love you," she whispered. David spun her around playfully and kissed her, before running off to play with Fin. 

It sure is funny the way things turn out. 


	13. Full Of Surprises

**I'm very sad to announce that this will be the last entry to this fanfiction, but this has been an amazing journey and I'm glad where this is ending. It's a bittersweet goodbye, but I can't write for this one anymore. If you have any reviews or requests, they really help me. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have!**

Snow watched David tend to the fields and the sheep and she rocked in the rocking chair sitting on the deck, holding her bulging stomach tenderly, stroking the baby inside, cooing to it. Her husband swept the sweat off his forehead and looked at her with all the love he could offer. She grinned back at him and waved shyly. He smirked and turned back to his work.

Snow found that she didn't miss her royal life in the slightest. With the disappearance of the infamous bandit Snow White, she grew calmer and the kingdom was taken care of. Little did she know, Snow White did get her happy ending.

Her bandit life, though, she missed. The two found themselves having a lot of money for their status, but not a lot. She didn't really _have _to steal, but on more than one occasion she would have, if not for her coming baby. David would frown upon it, but old habits die hard, don't they?

David was attentive to his wife, but not so much as to suffocate her personal space, for which she was grateful for. He couldn't be happier for their bundle of joy, but couldn't shake the fear of being like his father, destroying everything in his wake and leaving. One thing's for sure; he was already all in love with both his wife and their child.

Snow, on the other hand, was afraid of her child, more specifically, it's genetics. Could she physically become a wolf like her, or would she have to bite her. Either way, she was happy she didn't have to change for another two weeks at the latest. She isn't sure if David could handle one hormonal werewolf, let alone two, especially with a flock of sheep, chickens, and more recently, a cow.

After David finished with the sheep, he took a seat beside her, kissing her knuckles.

"How is she?"

"Very hungry," she answered, staggering inside to cook dinner."

"Let me," he said. She kissed him on the cheek and sat down at the table without complaining, picking her up her knitting needles and incomplete project, a scarf for David.

"Do you need any help?" He shook his head from the kitchen, chopping veggies she'd picked that afternoon.

"If you do that, I can finish with the crib."

"Are you sure," he asked to thin air, as Snow already padded to the nursery and pulled up a chair in front of the wood piles and various tools in front of her.

After fiddling with nails and wood, she grabbed a wood mallet and arranged it all. Once it looked mediocrely fastened, she sat back and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose frustratedly. David came in with her supper, roasted herbs and rice, he sat at her feet, gripping her knees.

"Let me help you," he murmured. She nodded and handed him the mallet, without looking down at him and still holding back irritated tears.

"I used to live in the woods, and now I can't build a sustainable crib independently," she muttered. He forced her hands off her head and into his own.

"Hey, there is no shame in asking for help. Plus, you did well so far." She wiped the corners of her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." Snow chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"If you do that, I can paint." David nodded and smiled, before she grabbed her pre-mixed paints. They didn't paint the entire walls, but Snow wanted something on them.

She began painting and humming, timing her brush strokes with her humming. From behind her, David grinned at her sweet melody. He immediately knew the song and hummed with her. After a half an hour, David was finishing when he glanced to her painting on the wall.

On the centre of the back wall was a scenery with clouds and a gentle blue sky behind a swan bathing in a lake, with small baby swans, cygnets as Snow read in a book once.

"Beautiful," he whispered. She turned from packing up her brushes and grinned.

"You like?"

"I love." She hugged him and almost immediately drew back.

"I have paint all over me," she uttered.

"It's worth it," he whispered, and drew her in for a heated kiss. She drew back once more and doubled over in pain.

"Emma. She's coming."

——————————

David sat behind her and swept her hair from her sweating forehead tenderly as she grunted and gasped. Doc sat at her other end coaxing her to push.

"One more push and she's out," he instructed. Snow nodded determinedly and strained her head back to peck David on the lips. She screamed and yelled fiercely, and a cry sounded before she stopped. Snow breathed heavily and smiled at David.

"I knew you could do it. You did wonderful." She nodded and smiled widely, before taking her baby from Doc's waiting arms.

"Hi Emma," Snow and David whispered, exchanging a kiss and coddling little Emma to her chest. Doc left to give the new parents privacy.

Granny and Red visited a little after Doc left, and Granny handed her something knit. A ivory blanket with the name 'Emma' embroidered on it with purple thread, with matching purple ribbon adorning it.

"This is beautiful. Thank you so much," Snow whispered meekly. Granny nodded and smiled, watching the baby in Snow's arms thrash in her blanket, but settled down. Red hugged her friend, sandwiching the baby in between them awkwardly, but sweetly.

After they left, David dragged the crib into their room to sleep for a while, before making a home in her nursery.

"She's beautiful," Snow whispered, David now holding her.

"She has your eyes," he commented, "now I can say I've seen the two most beautiful pairs of eyes in the world." Snow blushed and rolled her eyes teasingly.

"She has your hair. I've always wanted to have blonde hair, now she gets to." David smiled and placed her in her crib, positioning her blanket below her waist and kissing her head.

He crawled into bed with his waiting wife, who pecked down her neck and nipped at his collarbone, before laying her head on his chest.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

——————————

"Watch out for the garden," Snow called to the four children running around the yard. Snow was sitting on her swing attached to her favourite tree, while David was making his way over to her, sweaty and awaiting her presence. She waved him over and standing up, letting him sit and perch on his lap.

"Mommy, Neal took Bunbun," 4 year old Eva called out, pointing at her older brother. Sneaking up behind him, Emma stole back the stuffed bunny and ran over to Eva, holding out the bunny and laughing, while Kris was sitting in the grass, fallen over and hysterically giggling.

Snow rolled her eyes and giggled, while David chuckled into her ear, nipping on her ear lobe and brushing her hair over her right shoulder.

"You look beautiful today, you know that?" Snow giggled.

"Not as handsome as you, Charming." He laughed loudly and kissed her neck. They both got up to play with their kids, chasing them around and picking them up, placing Eva on Snow's back, while Kris sat on David. Emma and Neal jumped and tried to take their shoes, while Snow and David dodged their hands.

Exasperated, they led them inside for lunch, and Eva's nap time.

It sure is funny how things turn out, isn't it?


End file.
